WTID: China's Revenge
by killer-fever
Summary: After Raivis murdered Ivan and his siblings he returned to Peter with a clear conscience. However, he didn't count on a certain someone to take revenge for the death of his love.
1. Chapter 1

Yao knew something was wrong. He knew that he had a bad feeling about this day. He knew when he woke up that today was going to be the worst day of his life. Yet, he ignored the feeling. Like it was nothing. That was stupid of him. If he had come over to the house, maybe Toris and Eduard would still be okay. Than Ivan wouldn't be…

No.

It wasn't supposed to be like this.

Yao held a hand to cover his mouth as his body heaved and bile threatened to spill out. Yao's efforts not too were in vain however and he vomited on the floor. The raw stench of blood and rotting flesh filled his nose. Tears sprang into Yao's eyes. He vomited again. The sight of how Ivan was, of how his love was, kept flashing into his mind and making him feel sick all over again.

Finally, when the vomit stopped, the sobs came. Yao stayed on that floor, next to deathbed of his love and sobbed. His fists gripped the bloody sheets. He kept repeating his lover's name between his sobs.

"Ivan…Ivan…Ivan…"

When Yao's tear ducts went dry he was finally able to stand. He closed his eyes and turned around, not wanting to look at the blood stained bed. Not wanting to believe that the love of his life was…

Yao shook his head and walked out of the room, closing the door behind him silently. He walked down the hallway to the top of the tall staircase. He glanced down at Toris' body that was still laying by the phone. The blood stained knife Yao had noticed earlier was still there. Yao walked down the steps and over to the phone. There was blood on it in the shape of a small hand.

Yao's eyes widened. That was it. The body that was missing. The only culprit with a proper motive to kill Eduard, Toris and…

Yao raced out the door, fully intent on finding his lover's killer and putting an end to them as well.

//KILLERFEVER//KILLERFEVER//KILLERFEVER//

I decided to continue with this idea. I mean, the way When the Innocence Dies ended really didn't please me. So, instead of just leaving it to eat at me for another couple of weeks, here's part two to the story of Raivis and his spiral out of sanity.


	2. Chapter 2

When Peter awoke I looked over to him. He had made a sound that sounded a little like he was hurt. He looked at me. For a second, I only saw utter fear in his eyes. Then they softened. I turned away and got off the bed, walking over to the open window and putting my cigarette out on the window sill. I turned back to Peter and smiled liked I always used to before I met Ivan. Immediately, he smiled back. He did look tired however. I walked over.

"Tired?" I asked.

He nodded.

"I'm sore," he said.

"Sorry," I said.

And I was. I didn't know what had come over me when I did that too him. I sure as Hell didn't mean to but…well, what're you going to do once it's been done? I smiled again and pulled back the covers, frowning slightly when I saw the blood. Peter scooted over to me and clutched on. I sighed and laid down, wrapping my arms around his waist.

"Hey, Raivis," Peter said.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"What happened earlier?" He asked.

I was silent for a moment. What was I going to tell him? I just stole the most precious thing in the world too him and that he's never going to get it back? No way.

"I helped us become closer. But, you can't tell anyone about it. Alright?" I asked.

He nodded. Peter laid his head down on my shoulder and smiled all the way up until he fell asleep. I sighed and laid my cheek on his blond head. I knew now that I was in danger. As soon as everyone found out what happened to Eduard. What happened to Toris. What happened to Ivan. They would come after me. They would come after Peter. They would come after Berwald and Tino. I had to get out of here. But, I knew that I couldn't leave Peter here.

I pulled the covers around the both of us tighter and sighed. I had a really bad feeling. Like I was being hunted down by a dangerous animal that had nothing to lose anymore. I never knew how right I was to had that thought.

/KILLERFEVER/KILLERFEVER/KILLERFEVER/

I decided to change things up a little and use first person with Raivis. Did I win? Did I fail? I'll tell you something I found out though.

I lost the game.

See you next chapter!

Signed,

Killer-Fever


	3. Chapter 3

Yao was silent as he walked to his home in China. People passing by greeted him but he said nothing. None noticed the dried blood on his hands or the dry tears tracks on his cheeks. They were oblivious to the great pain that the old nation was suffering from. They would never understand how he was feeling right now. Cold and distant on the outside but sobbing and ripping apart his heart and soul on the inside.

Yao silently pushed open his door when he got home and didn't bother removing his shoes. He headed straight for the large bedroom that he once shared with his siblings. That he once shared with…

Yao opened his bedroom door and walked in, silently closing the door behind him. He walked over to the large dresser in the corner of the bedroom next to the window and opened it. He reached in and pulled out a long silver blade that glowed like fire in the setting sun coming through the window. Yao looked at the blade, thinking it matched his fiery soul quite nicely.

Placing the blade in a sheath and tying the sheath around his waist, Yao was nearly ready for his revenge. He made his way back outside and looked in the direction of the setting sun. He was missing just one thing. Silently, Yao made his way back to Russia. He went into the manor. Up the stairs. Into his love's bedroom. He was no longer sickened by the sight of his lovers dead body. Now, it only filled his heart more with rage and fire.

Yao walked over to the body of the love of his life and kneeled down next to it. He suddenly felt another great wash of sadness as he gazed at his love's cold peaceful face. The tears came fresh and new. Yao wiped them away quickly and put his head on his lovers cold hand. He stayed there for a long time.

"I will avenge you, Ivan. Wo ai ni," Yao muttered.

He stood and raised Ivan's head. Carefully, Yao pulled the long, pink, blood stained scarf from Ivan's neck. After that, Yao took a clean white sheet form another room and threw it over Ivan's body. Once that was done, Yao went back outside. He shuddered at the chill of Russia and wrapped the scarf around his neck in the same fashion that Ivan himself would wear it.

Now, all Yao needed to do was find the little bastard whose head he needed to cut off.

/KILLERFEVER/KILLERFEVER/KILLERFEVER/

Finally! Here we go, the action will kick up in the next two chapters or so. I'll get to this story's close soon. Again, anyone who wants to draw anything from here, send me a message on my deviant art account 'hetalia101'.

Signed,

Killer-Fever


	4. Chapter 4

Raivis was silent as he watched the setting sun. He felt very uneasy as he stared at the horizon. Peter was laying on his lap, sleeping silently. Raivis ran his fingers through Peter's short blond locks as he took another long drag on his cigarette.

The feeling that was rising in Raivis' gut wouldn't go away. Raivis sighed and put out the cigarette in the nearby ashtray. He didn't like the feeling. He wanted it to go away. But, he couldn't think of any way to get rid of it. He sighed and ran his fingers through Peter's hair one more time before leaning down and gently kissing the boys head.

Raivis stiffened as the feeling suddenly got ten times stronger. His eyes narrowed to angry slits as he sat himself straight up and glanced out of the corner of his eye at the open window and the shadow of the figure standing in the way of the setting sun. Hair as dark as night. Eyes like gold. Blade of fire. Scarf of his lost love.

"Yao," Raivis muttered.

Yao's face held nothing but rage as he stared at the youngest of the Baltics.

"So, it was you, aru," he muttered.

Raivis said nothing. His eyes were deadlocked with Yao's. The setting sun finally disappeared behind a ridge and the room was bathed in darkness. Still, neither figure moved. Raivis broke the gaze with a blink. He leaned against the headboard and began to pet Peter's head lightly.

"How'd you know where to find me?" He asked.

"Ivan told me many things before you stole his life, aru. You living with Berwald was just one of them," Yao replied.

Raivis glanced down to Yao's hip and stared at the sword for a moment. He looked back up to Yao's neck and examined the scarf more closely. It was indeed Ivan's. It was the one he had died in. Raivis wasn't a fool. He knew why Yao was here.

"You're not going to kill me," Raivis said.

Without hesitation the blade was out and Yao was charging for Raivis. Before he got the chance to swing however, before he got the chance to swing, his arm was filled with three bullets and the sword was forced out of his hand and to the ground as a cry was ripped from his throat. Raivis watched emotionlessly, one hand still in Peter's hair, the other holding a pistol with a silencer. Peter stirred for only a second and then went back into his peaceful sleep.

"You can't kill me like that. You need much more practice. You should be thankful that I don't kill you know," Raivis said.

Yao muttered curses in Russian and stood, taking his sword in his other hand, blood dripping onto the floor from his shot arm. He flared at Raivis before backing to the window.

"I'll be back, aru," he muttered.

Raivis smiled.

"I'll be waiting," he said.

And Yao was gone.

/KILLERFEVER/KILLERFEVER/KILLERFEVER/

Yao and Raivis' first confrontation. Don't worry, someone's going to die next chapter. I actually can't wait to write the next chapter. Review please, it helps me to continue onward instead of just trashing this idea.

Signed,

Killer-Fever


	5. Chapter 5

The next day was early for both Yao and Raivis. They both awoke around the same time. Six in the morning. Yao silently reviewed his collection of blades and sighed. He closed the blade room and walked down the hall to quite a different room. The Opium Den. Many had thought he had quit Opium but he hadn't. Ivan knew and occasionally joined him in the den where they would proceed to talk and maybe, if they were in the mood, participate in sexual acts.

Raivis stood from the bed and took a shower. He went back to the room and awoke Peter, commanding the boy to do the same. While Peter was in the bathroom, Raivis walked to the window and stared out at the rising sun. He knew what was going on. He knew that Yao was plotting his revenge more carefully now that he knew he couldn't defeat Raivis normally.

Yao sighed and settled down into one of the large cushions in the Opium Den. The cushion was red and silk and was filled with feathers of some ancient bird. The cushion across from his was Ivan's. Cold and empty. Yao stared at it as he breathed in the sweet drug that would help to calm his mind and body.

Raivis watched as Peter came out of the bathroom, dripping wet, only a thin towel to cover himself. Raivis felt his heart skip a beat and than speed up. His cheeks flushed. Peter looked at him and smiled. Raivis walked over and took the boy into his arms and pressed their lips together in a fiery kiss. Peter melted instantly. Raivis was quick to rid the boy of his towel and lay him gently on the bed.

Yao closed his eyes and let the drug swim through his system. He was so calm now. He mind wasn't plagued by the thought of sweet revenge. He allowed his mind to wander. And suddenly he felt the ghost of lips on his own. He didn't jump, didn't cry out. His eyes remained closed as the lips moved against his own, soft at first but than growing in passion. This was the way Ivan worked when they decided to have sex. Be soft first and than become more passionate.

Raivis ghosted his hands over Peter's body and laid kisses and nips all over his neck and chest. The boy squirmed and wiggled underneath him as his hands ran over soft spots and ran over them again and again. Raivis leaned over Peter's nipple and gently bit it and tweaked the other. Peter let out gentle cries and soft moans at the touch.

Yao's eyes widened. He jumped from his cushion, the ghost of a kiss leaving his lips in the cold. He shook his head and quickly left the den. He retrieved his best blade and began to sharpen it by hand. He had an idea. A horrible shameful idea, but, an idea none the less. An idea that would destroy Raivis. An idea that would insure revenge.

Peter moaned out Raivis' name softly as Raivis slowly entered the boy. He was still loose due to their previous activities and it was easier to push in. Raivis took the boys hips into his hands and began to move in small shallow thrusts. They quickly turned harder and deeper. Peter cried out in ecstasy as Raivis pleased him and hit that special place inside of him over and over with his carefully aimed and executed thrusts.

Yao wiped his brow of the sweat that formed there and looked at his blade in the sunlight. Sharpening was hard work but it was easily done and over with. Now, Yao's plan was clear. As clear as the cloudless sky. As clear and pure as the first snow of Russia before it hit's the ground and becomes red.

Peter laid his head on Ravis' chest and giggled. He looked up at Raivis and Raivis smiled back at him. He patted the boy's head and ran his fingers through his hair. He felt his eyes become heavy. He looked back down into Peter's sparkling blue eyes and knew he was lucky to have this boy with him.

Yao's plan was right in front of his eyes.

"I love you, Raivis," Peter muttered.

The perfect revenge.

"I love you, too, Peter," Raivis said.

He was going to kill Peter.


	6. Chapter 6

After sharpening his sword, Yao had decided that what he needed most at the moment was rest. No, what he needed most at the moment was Ivan by his side, but, that wasn't an option, so rest was the next best choice. He silently walked to his room and laid down on his small bed. It was cold and lonely and took hours before the lull of sleep finally took Yao into it's embrace.

Raivis was up and about when Peter awoke again. He sighed and stretched before relaxing and rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He stood form the bed and went over to the window seeing that night had fallen. Peter blinked a moment before going over to the closet and slipping on his usual clothes. After that was done he quickly went out of the room to find, Raivis. It didn't take long as Raivis was sitting in the kitchen at the table with a cup of water.

"Raivis!" Peter said.

Raivis looked up from the newspaper he was reading and smiled lightly when he saw his young boyfriend bright and smiling. He scotched back form the table and patted his lap. Peter went over and sat down. He smiled at Raivis with the sweetest smile he'd ever given anyone. He didn't even smile like this for Su-Papa or Fin-Mama.

"Hello, Peter. Sleep well?" Raivis asked.

"Yeah, you wore me out with that game!" Peter said.

"Did I? Sorry," Raivis said, leaning up and kissing the boy gently.

Peter blushed and kissed back, pulling away seconds later.

"What time is it?" He asked.

Raivis checked his watch.

"About five in the morning," he replied.

"We woke up before Fin-Mama and Su-Papa!" Peter exclaimed.

Raivis chuckled lightly and ruffled Peter's hair. He reached over and took his glass of water, quickly gulping down at least a quarter of it. He set the glass on the table and winced slightly as if the water had burned going down. Peter looked worried for a moment before Raivis was back to normal.

"What are going to do today, Raivis?" Peter asked.

"I don't know. Maybe later on we can go for a walk," Raivis suggested.

"Okay! We ca go and visit that jerk Arthur and make him fun of him and his stupid looking eyebrows!" Peter shouted, completely unaware he'd be making fun of his own eyebrows as well.

Raivis chuckled lightly and watched as Peter got up and began to imitate what he was going to say to Arthur as well as making outrageous hand motions.

Yao's morning started early with very little sleep. He jolted up from bed in a cold sweat having the seventh reoccurring nightmare that night. He sighed and looked out the window, finally giving up on sleep since the sun was beginning to peak beyond the mountains. He stood and groaned lightly as his back cracked loudly.

"These old bones…" Yao muttered.

He was half expecting Ivan to make a witty comment behind his back but there was only silence. Yao felt like he was going to cry but held back the urge. He had enough of crying. Now, he was a man of action. He remembered his plan well. As horrible as it sounded to his own ears, he wasn't going to hold back.

Silently, Yao walked through his house, avoiding all of the loose floorboards, embracing the silence. He walked back to is opium den and sat down on the large cushion he had inhabited yesterday, staring silently at Ivan's empty cushion. Yao reached under his cushion and pulled out a large sheet of paper, a brush and ink. He began to quickly write a letter. When that was over he waited until the ink was dry and folded the paper into an envelope. Yao set the envelope on the table near where the opium was and left the room, ready to set his plan into motion.

"Ready?" Raivis asked.

Peter nodded vigorously. Raivis chuckled and took Peter's hand and waved to Tino and Berwald who had awoken and make breakfast for the boys. They waved back.

"Be careful!" Tino shouted to them.

"We will, Fin-Mama!" Peter shouted back.

And in seconds, they were gone and out of sight, never to be seen alive again. Tino smiled at Berwald and he tried a smile back. They were completely unaware.

/KILLERFEVER/KILLERFEVER/KILLERFEVER/

Sorry for the late update. I just started school and it's a real biiiiiiiiiiiiiiitch. Anyway, like usual, read and review and all that shit. See you in a bit,

Killer-fever


End file.
